


white ferrari

by twodevils



Series: blonde [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phan - Freeform, Sad, i guess?, im depressed, man i love frank ocean and my boys dan and phil okay, song fic???, thats the main reason i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodevils/pseuds/twodevils
Summary: your dilated eyeswatch the clouds float(song fic inspired by frank ocean's white ferrari)





	white ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stab at an actual phan fic, so i hope it's alright. this is loosely based off of things that happen in my real life. 
> 
>  
> 
> lower case intended.

_close by me_

 

it's happening again. it happened again. dan was so scared.

 

_you will find_

 

the thoughts were wildfire, spreading to every nerve, every niche in his trembling body. he can't breathe. was he dying?

 

_you will find me_

 

it hurts. everything hurt. he needed something, needed someone. where was he?

 

_is this the slow body_

 

shaking hands reach for his bedroom door. closer, closer, close, then dan’s collapsing on his bedroom floor. everything’s blurry.

 

_left when i forgot to speak_

 

dan’s so fucking scared. he needs phil. he starts to call out his name, but it seems phil’s already here anyway? that’s funny.

“dan? oh my god, dan!” phil sounds so fucking concerned. phil manages to get dan up to where he’s sitting on his lap. dan still can’t focus on anything.

 

_so i text to speech, lesser speeds_

 

“phi- phil?” dan tries, voice cracking through tears he didn’t know he was shedding.

“yes, baby. i’m here, i’m here,” Phil’s voice is smooth like honey. “ you gotta breathe with me, alright dan?”

 

_texas speed, yes_

 

phil starts breathing. 5 in, 5 out. dan breathes with him over and over, until slowly but surely getting calmer. it’s okay.

 

 _Based takes it’s toll on me_ ,

_eventually, eventually, yes_

 

dan just sits there crying softly in phil’s lap. phil shushes him with soft and gentle kisses to his curly and messy hair. it’s alright now. it will always be alright when phil’s here.

“phil? i- i’m so sorry, im sorry, i didn’t mean-,” dan’s so overwhelmed with guilt, but phil shushes him with a kiss to dan’s lips. “it’s alright, babe,” phil says. “i’ll always be here for you.”

 

so they sit there, dan slowly ceasing his crying and they’re just basking in each other’s presence. this is what they both need.

 

then phil starts softly singing while rocking dan gently, as best he can.

 

“i care for you still, and i will,”

 

_“forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed here!


End file.
